


something told me it was you

by valentine_rose



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Has a Big Dick, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Lazy Mornings, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Married Life, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Table Sex, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentine_rose/pseuds/valentine_rose
Summary: jaehyun is an insatiable, sexual menace and taeyong is whipped
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	something told me it was you

**Author's Note:**

> jaehyun is really in love with taeyong
> 
> with lots of kissing and i love yous

It was a Sunday morning when Jaehyun walks out of their bedroom wearing nothing but his discarded sweatpants from last night. Taeyong was already up, standing in front of the stove with a frying pan in hand. Dressed in only a pair of short, black, boxer briefs and an apron, he was frowning down at the pan, chewing on his bottom lip.

It was an absolutely adorable sight for Jaehyun. Walking up to the smaller man, he tenderly wraps his arms around Taeyong’s waist, pressing a slow, lingering kiss against the nape of his husband's neck.

“Morning babe,” he whispers, smiling as he continued to trail light kisses up to Taeyong’s ear.

“Good morning.”

Jaehyun’s brow draw together in confusion at the dejected tone of the other man’s voice.

“What are you making?” he asks curiously and Taeyong sighs, tipping the frying pan slightly to the left.

“It’s supposed to be pancakes,” he says. “But I don’t think I’m doing it right.”

Jaehyun threw a quick look over his husband’s shoulder, deciding almost immediately that he would have to agree with that theory. The batter looked way too thin, and as he let his gaze slide along the counter, he discovers the stack of either raw or burnt _pancakes_ next to the stove. On one hand, he thinks its sweet that Taeyong is doing his best efforts to cook breakfast for them, but on the other, said breakfast isn’t exactly looking good.

“It’s fine baby, I promise I’ll teach you how to cook” Jaehyun declares, leaning in to kiss Taeyong’s neck again in consolation.

“I missed you in bed this morning,” he continues, graciously moving the topic away from Taeyong’s failed attempt at making them breakfast. Taeyong snorts out a laugh.

“Didn’t you get enough of having me in your bed last night?” he asks jokingly.

“Never,” Jaehyun lowly growls against Taeyong’s neck, tightening his grip around his body to pull him back against him. Taeyong hums at the sensation of Jaehyun’s vibrato, turning off the heat on the stove before moving his hands to rest them atop where Jaehyun’s forearms hugged around his waist.

“Jae,” Taeyong whines softly.

“What?” Jaehyun mumbles absentmindedly, too busy nuzzling his nose against the hairline of Taeyong’s temple to pay attention.

“You promised we would go to that cooking class.”

Ever since Taeyong saw a poster on his Facebook about a cooking class catered for newly-wed couples, he has been begging Jaehyun to take him. He always stalls and tells Taeyong that he’ll teach him instead, not wanting his husband’s feelings to get hurt when he eventually gets scolded by the chef.

Jaehyun only smiles and doesn’t answer. Instead he continues to kiss his way up and down the other’s neck with a content hum. Slowly, he teases his way over Taeyong’s shoulders; alternating between simply brushing his lips where he knew were the more sensitive spots and adding a bit more pressure where they were not. When he came back up to ghost his lips just beneath the lobe of Taeyong’s right ear, Taeyong tipped his head back with a low sigh, allowing him more access.

“Jeong Jaehyun…” he mumbles, his chiding tone crudely contradicted by the way his body had begun to lean back against Jaehyun’s chest. “Breakfast first.”

Jaehyun shook his head, moving to sneak one of his hands underneath the other man’s apron, cupping Taeyong through the dark fabric of his underwear.

“I don’t want food,” he whispers huskily, rubbing his thumb against the bulging material of his boxers while thrusting his hips against Taeyong's backside.

“You can’t survive on sex alone,” Taeyong objects, smiling even as his breath made a weak stutter in his throat.

“What do you say about a compromise?” Jaehyun starts to bargain. “How about, you lose the apron,” He drags his lips lightly against the shell of Taeyong’s ear, making the smaller man shudder. “… and I’ll take you out for brunch after?”

Taeyong turns putty whenever Jaehyun wants to have his way with him, his fingers now curled around the bigger man’s sleeve twitching slightly.

“I think I like that idea,” he confesses breathily.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun hums, a sly grin slowly creeping over his lips. “I thought you would.”

The hand that had been toying with Taeyong’s hardening erection pulled away. Instead, Jaehyun reached up to grab a firm hold around the straps of the other man’s apron, fingers curling around the cute little bow at the back. He took a quick step back, yanking Taeyong along with him to spin his husband around and push him up on the kitchen table.

Taeyong’s hands came up to hold onto Jaehyun’s bare shoulders as the back of his thighs hit the tabletop, struggling for balance. His surprised gasp quickly turned into an appreciative moan the moment Jaehyun’s mouth latched onto his, his back arching when Jaehyun’s fingers made quick work on the knotted straps on Taeyong’s lower back. When Jaehyun silently urged him to lay back onto the table, Taeyong did so without any protest.

“Have I told you how much I love you today?” Jaehyun murmurs, breathing the words out against Taeyong’s lips.

“I don’t think so,” Taeyong mumbles back, a displeased little noise pushing up from the back of his throat when Jaehyun started pulling away from the kiss.

Grinning, Jaehyun leaned back down to place a final, soothing kiss on the other’s lips before pulling back to look down at him from where he was; half lying, half standing in between Taeyong’s parted legs, both hands braced against the tabletop on either side of Taeyong’s torso.

“I love you.”

Taeyong snorts out a laugh at the sudden sentiment from his husband, and his tender smile grew into a pleased hum when Jaehyun leaned down to underline his statement with a gentle kiss to Taeyong's temple.

“And I love your eyes,” Jaehyun states proudly, pressing a soft kiss on each of Taeyong’s closed eyelids. “The way they’re so big and expressive is just about the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

As if on cue, Taeyong opens his eyes and stares up at Jaehyun with the cutest gaze he knows can make his husband fall to his knees. Jaehyun coos, moving to drag his lips slowly along the line of Taeyong’s cheekbones.

“In fact,” he whispers against Taeyong’s cheek. “I love your entire face, cause you’re so handsome as fuck.”

Jaehyun didn’t have to pull away to know that Taeyong was blushing at his words, but a sarcastic eye rolls at him for the sweet sentiment. Instead he continues on his pursuit, not letting his mouth leave Taeyong’s skin.

“I love your lips,” he murmurs, ghosting his own in a teasing brush against the corner of Taeyong’s mouth, moving away with a chuckle when Taeyong turns his head to chase after them.

“And your ears.” He let his teeth grace against the lobe of the formerly mentioned body part, huffing out a laugh when Taeyong let out a choked giggle in return. “Because nibbling on them always makes you do _that_ ,” he adds before trailing soft, studious little kisses down Taeyong’s neck.

“I love your neck… and your throat…” he whispers hotly, both feeling and hearing Taeyong’s moan of appreciation as it reverberated against his lips.

“I love your collarbones,” Jaehyun declares, pulling the apron to the side to drag his tongue along the dip of the other man’s clavicle. “And I love your shoulders… and your chest…”

Taeyong shivers, groaning when Jaehyun’s mouth moved further down to caress the tip of his hard nipple.

“And these…” Jaehyun smirks, lapping at the nub with a light suckle. He chuckled when Taeyong’s fingers abruptly left the fabric of his robe to grapple at Jaehyun’s hair with a breathless gasp.

“Both of them,” he adds, moving to repeat the action on the other nipple as well, just to feel Taeyong squirm beneath the touch.

Fingernails scrapes against his scalp when Taeyong’s grip hardens, and he feels his husband’s hips stutter up to press a now fully hard erection against Jaehyun’s stomach with a ravenous groan. Jaehyun arched away, denying the other the friction of his body with a hard nibble at the bud inside his mouth, causing Taeyong to gasp and quake underneath him.

He pulls off with a loud, wet suckle, and in return the harsh grip of Taeyong’s fingers loosens slightly. They continue to twitch and tremble, but remain where they are, tangled among the hair at the top of Jaehyun’s head as Jaehyun started kissing his way down Taeyong’s torso.

“I love the little dip you’ve got right here, in between your ribs,” Jaehyun confesses, lapping his tongue over the spot where the center of Taeyong’s ribs joined with his abs. “I love your soft stomach, and your cute little belly button…”

Taeyong hissed when Jaehyun mouthed his way around the mentioned area. Jaehyun stifles another breathy chuckle. Taeyong was incredibly ticklish; something Jaehyun had discovered almost immediately after a few months of dating.

Taeyong proved himself to be someone who is hard-to-get with his immaculate beauty and almost cold persona. Courting him in college was a challenge for Jaehyun when the other was simply too immersed in his dancing and his studies. Jaehyun had been delighted to finally find a weakness in Taeyong’s otherwise impenetrable demeanor. Taeyong, on the other hand—not so much. 

As of now, he’s barely resisting the urge to wiggle his tongue into the dip of the Taeyong’s navel just to provoke a genuine laugh. There was always the risk that it would ruin the sensual mood he had worked so hard to create, and he didn’t want that.

Instead he drags his mouth further down until he was almost kneeling on the floor, both hands cradled against the sides of Taeyong’s ribs.

“And fuck,” he whispers reverently. “I just love your goddamn hips, Taeyong.” He drags his teeth over the sharp jut of Taeyong’s left hipbone before latching his lips over the same spot to suckle a bruise onto the skin. Taeyong moans, pelvis rolling up as one of his hands left Jaehyun’s hair to curl pleadingly around Jaehyun’s wrist, trying to push the hand lower.

“Seriously,” Jaehyun moans, licking soothingly over the blooming red mark he had just created. “I could stay like this all day just kissing them.”

Taeyong lets out a throaty whine, and his hips stutters, the erection inside his boxers begging for attention.

“Of course,” Jaehyun grins, sliding the hand not captured by Taeyong’s fingers down. He slowly trailed the digits along the hemline of Taeyong’s underwear, noting the other’s wordless input. “Had it not been for this little detail.”

“Shut up,” Taeyong grumbles, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Taeyong knows he’s not _little_ , but he also knows Jaehyun is definitely much bigger than him, and he’s perfectly happy to feed Jaehyun’s ego.Jaehyun smirks as he pulled at the hand in Taeyong’s grip, and Taeyong eagerly letting him go.

Slowly, Jaehyun began inching the boxer briefs down, making sure to kiss and nip at every sliver of skin that he could reach along the way. Taeyong is panting hard, sprawled out on the table with both palms pressed flat against the tabletop as he struggled to keep his hips still, the desire for Jaehyun’s touch making the muscles in his legs clench in anticipation. When Jaehyun finally pulled the underwear off completely, Taeyong’s cock springs up against his smooth stomach with a dull slap of skin on skin, that left a glistening smear of precome.

“Now this part,” Jaehyun purrs, smoothing both his hands up the thick muscles of Taeyong’s trembling thighs. “This part is my absolute favorite.”

Jaehyun leans in and blows a soft puff of air at the tip of the length in front of him, watching it twitch and wobble while Taeyong bites his lower lip in a whimper, hands gripping the edge of the tabletop.

“Oh, yeah,” Jaehyun grins. “Just like that.”

Taeyong gasps when Jaehyun leaned in to wrap his lips around the head of his cock. Suddenly his hands were gripping the edges of the table so hard his knuckles turn white, back arched high as Jaehyun’s name falls from his lips in a choked whisper.

Jaehyun makes sure to take his time, relishing in the salty taste of precome on his tongue. He moves languidly, teasing and tasting, licking and suckling tenderly with the barely there flickers of his tongue while feeling smug as he hears Taeyong whimper in response.

He relaxes his throat, taking Taeyong even deeper until he felt the head of him hit the back of his throat. Breathing through his nose, he then kept him there for a few moments before pulling off just as slowly, keeping his breathing deep and controlled as he did so.

Taeyong’s breathing on the other hand, was anything but controlled. Jaehyun could hear the rush of it all the way from where he was panting; ragged breaths mixed with the sound of choked moans that sent his blood rushing to his own dick.

“You like it, Yongie?” he hums, letting one of his hands wrap around the other’s cock to stroke it languidly.

“I love it,” Taeyong pants. “I love you… Jaehyun…” He shudders, the muscles of his abs clenching hard. “Feels so good… Your mouth is so good…” he chants, voice rising into a throaty whine.

Jaehyun groans, swallowing Taeyong down again with an eager hum and Taeyong bucks, thrusting into the heat of his mouth. Jaehyun had to wrap his hands around the edge of Taeyong’s hips and push them down against the table to keep himself from getting choked.

He knows that Taeyong is getting close to his climax. He could hear it in the mindless way the other kept chanting his name; in the way one of his hands had come up to pull at his own hair, eyes blissfully closed and brow furrowed in concentration.

“Jaehyun… Jaehyun, I’m so close… Oh, please, I’m so close…”

“You wanna come like this?” Jaehyun asks, jacking his hand up and down over Taeyong’s cock. “Like this, or with me inside you?”

“Inside!” Taeyong gasps, his hand shooting down to grapple for Jaehyun’s arm. “Want you— Jaehyun, you have to— inside… Oh, please, Jaehyun… please!”

Jaehyun stops, gripping around the base of the Taeyong’s erection with his fingers while Taeyong shook and convulsed beneath the touch, holding off his release. He succeeds, but just barely. As Jaehyun watches, a thick dribble of clear liquid spills out from the slit of Taeyong’s dick, driveling down to coat Jaehyun’s fingers.

That had been a close call. 

Once he was sure that it was safe, Jaehyun slowly removes his hand from Taeyong’s body. Licking at the mess on his fingers, he brought his other hand up to smooth it soothingly up and down Taeyong’s stomach, feeling the muscles beneath his palm spasm.

Jaehyun himself is so hard and the way the fabric of his sweatpants kept rubbing up against his cock when he moved was just as much bliss as it was torture. Suckling the last digit clean, he brought his hand down to rub it against the inside of Taeyong’s thigh, moving it up as he leaned in to kiss at Taeyong’s hipbone once more. 

“Are you still loose?” he mumbles, nuzzling his nose against the junction between Taeyong’s hip and pelvis.

“Probably,” Taeyong gulps, fingers carding through Jaehyun’s hair. “We’ll still need lube though.”

Jaehyun grumbles. The thought of getting up and walk all the way back to their bedroom was not exactly tempting, to put it mildly, but Taeyong was right. They need lube. For the sake of Taeyong’s ass. He looked over his shoulder, eyeing the cupboards lining the wall above the counter, eyes narrowing as a thought struck him.

Without a word Jaehyun got up from the floor and walked over to the sink, where he began to rummage through the cupboards. Going through them one by one, he suddenly let out a victorious little ‘hah!’, pulling out a jar within the mass of canned foods and instant noodles.

Turning around, he held the jar up for Taeyong to see. Taeyong raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, dropping his now fully discarded apron over the edge of the table.

“I’m going to kill you”

“Oh c’mon baby, I know we both can’t wait” Jaehyun retorts. Without waiting to see if Taeyong would agree with him, he pulls out a spoon from the drawer and unscrew the lid. Scooping up a generous amount of the jar’s content he drops it into his open palm, throwing the spoon into the sink.

“I gotta give it to you,” Jaehyun says, grinning as he makes his way back to the table. “Buying coconut oil instead of cooking oil might have been a good idea after all.”

“Hey, this smells nice,” he sniffs at his hand, making a pleased sound. “Maybe we should keep using this.”

When Jaehyun’s fingers press in to slather the oil over him, Taeyong’s head fall back against the table, a shiver going through his body. Jaehyun’s first and second finger slips inside with close to no resistance; the result of last night’s activities speeding up the process.

It didn’t take long until Taeyong was mewling and panting again, chest rising and falling, his glazed eyes struggling to stay focused on Jaehyun’s face. Jaehyun scissored his fingers, three of them now, watching Taeyong writhe with each slow rub against his insides. When Taeyong’s eyes are shut and he begins to push back against the fingers inside him, Jaehyun decides that was enough.Jaehyun pulls out his fingers and wipe the oil on Taeyong’s discarded apron.

“Jaehyun… hurry …”

“Patience, Yong,” Jaehyun coos, turning around to place the apron on the counter. Jaehyun lets out a gasp when his gaze fall on his naked husband still sprawled out on the kitchen moving his hands swift and slick over his cock.

Taeyong was jerking himself off; eyes hazy as he meets Jaehyun’s eyes making Jaehyun’s surprise into excitement. Quickly, he makes his way back to Taeyong, fingers wrapping around the other’s wrist to pry Taeyong’s hand away from his hard member.

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?” he asks with a sarcastic smile. Taeyong groans, eyes fluttering close when Jaehyun’s lips started kissing his wrist.

“Patience, remember?” Jaehyun scolds, murmuring against his skin as he slowly kissed his way down Taeyong’s arm. “I thought you said you wanted me inside you? Don’t you wanna come from my cock, Yongie?”

Taeyong nods, moaning when Jaehyun leans down over him to kiss his shoulder, up his neck, and then jawline. Jaehyun felt Taeyong’s mouth open underneath his own when Jaehyun moved to kiss him on the lips, slipping his tongue inside to slide against Taeyong’s with a pleasured sigh.

Jaehyun reaches down to discard out of his sweatpants, pulling it out of the way, feeling Taeyong’s breath hitch against his mouth as he slowly begin to push himself inside.

The tight heat was nearly too much, but Jaehyun forced himself to take it slow. He wants nothing more but to bury himself within the warm wetness of the man underneath him, but he also wanted to savor the moment. He holds his breath and feels a soft sigh against the side of his neck. Jaehyun loves it. Loves this. Loves _them_.

“I love you,” he whispers. “I love you so fucking much Jeong Taeyong”

Jaehyun pushes himself down, draping his frame over Taeyong’s body. As he rolls his hips forward, Taeyong’s hand immediately shot up to wrap around his neck while the other wraps around his shoulder underneath his armpit, holding him in place while Taeyong arches up with a quiet moan to meet Jaehyun’s groin. 

The moment is soft, and sweet, and torturously slow, the way they move with one another. Jaehyun had one arm wrapped around Taeyong’s lower back, holding him up while kissing and nipping at Taeyong’s neck and shoulder. The other was braced against the table, balled in a tight fist to keep; to keep himself in control from the wave of pleasure crashing into him.

The lazy rocking of their bodies leaves goosebumps on his skin.As they moved, beads of Jaehyun’s sweat roll down his abs.Oh, this is horrible. This is wonderful. Jaehyun buries a groan against the dip of Taeyong’s shoulder, feeling sweat bead at the nape of his neck. His hips jerk, shoving in a little faster, a little harder and Taeyong choked on a breath, fingernails digging into Jaehyun’s skin.

“Jaehyun…” he whimpers, eyes fluttering open. “I—”

“I know,” Jaehyun nods, gritting his teeth while he shoved in again, pace still slow, but more forceful. “I know, just… Fuck, Taeyong, just wait for me…”

“I can’t,” Taeyong cries. “Jaehyun… Jaehyun, please, I can’t…”

“I’m almost there,” Jaehyun groans. “Fuck, you feel so good… Wanna come inside you, just like this…”

Taeyong’s nose press against Jaehyun’s temple, mouth nudging against his cheek to get his attention and Jaehyun obliged. Pushing himself up to meet Taeyong’s lips, he thrust forward again, and Taeyong’s hand scramble up his neck, clutching around the side of Jaehyun’s face.

“I love you,” Taeyong whimpers. “Jaehyun, I love you…”

“Fuck…” Jaehyun leans into Taeyong’s touch, his jaw going slack. “Fuck, I’m gonna come…”

“Yes,” Taeyong breathes, his voice crackling in an eager groan as he urged Jaehyun to pull back, palm pushing against his cheek to make him look at him. “Yes, come for me… wanna see your face.”

Jaehyun forced his eyes open, meeting Taeyong’s half lidded ones in the blur. The dark brown that met him sent a fierce shiver up his spine, he felt his husband spasm underneath him clenching around his cock.

“Yes,” Taeyong gasps, eyes widening. “Oh, yes, Jaehyun, yes!”

Jaehyun’s breath stutters, and he feels Taeyong’s hands tighten around him from the force of his climax, gasping Jaehyun’s name over and over like a mantra while pushing back over Jaehyun’s cock, hazy eyes firmly locked on Jaehyun’s as he rode his orgasm out.

It was the look of unmasked pleasure and blissed out euphoria he saw in the big beautiful eyes that sent Jaehyun hurling over the edge. He opens his mouth, chasing his breath for one more ‘I love you’ that he wanted to say so badly, but before he could get past the ‘love’, he was already coming. The ‘you’ turns into a strangled gasp for breath as he spilled inside Taeyong with a ragged groan, thrusting slow and steady while the world blurs around him.

The sound of Taeyong’s strung out breathing against his ear was what brought him back to reality. At some point he had slumped down and was now lying draped over Taeyong’s chest, panting against the crook of the other man’s neck while trying to swallow down the breathy little whimpers that didn’t seem to want to stop shaking past his lips.

Taeyong’s muscles were still twitching, working him through the final remaining quakes of the aftershock of his orgasm while Jaehyun presses slow and sloppy kisses against his neck and collarbone. Jaehyun was vaguely aware of the mess currently slathered in between their stomachs. They were both covered in sweat and he feels his cum start to drip out of Taeyong and on to their table. _Shit_ , Jaehyun hopes it doesn’t leave a stain.

“Jaehyun…”

“Hmm?” Jaehyun moans, rubbing his nose against Taeyong’s temple.

“I’m assuming,” Taeyong pants. “that our friends will never hear about the way we just violated our kitchen?”

“Not a damn word,” Jaehyun breathes back.

He runs his hands down Taeyong’s side, tightening his fingers around his ribs in a slow, lazy squeeze while breathing affectionately against Taeyong’s throat.

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong chuckles, pushing at his shoulders. “You’re really heavy.”

“Am not,” Jaehyun objects drowsily. “You’re just being a wimp.”

Taeyong huffs and Jaehyun reluctantly brings his arms to Taeyong’s sides to push himself up and hover over his husband’s body, giving him a dopey grin that shows off his dimples.

“So,” he starts. “Does this mean I get to bend you over the table in your office next time?”

“You are an insatiable, sexual menace, Jeong Jaehyun,” Taeyong scolds, despite already breaking into a smile.

“Yeah, and don’t you love it,” Jaehyun smirks, slowly lowering himself down to press his lips onto Taeyong’s, in spite of his own grin making it near impossible for him to actually kiss his husband properly. “You’re stuck with me forever Jeong Taeyong.”

Taeyong smiles at his husband. “We do need to shower though,” Taeyong mumbles.

“Oh, definitely,” Jaehyun purrs, eyes twinkling with excitement and brows raising suggestively.

“No,” Taeyong deadpans.

“No?” Jaehyun asks, and even has the audacity to pout

“You promised me breakfast,” Taeyong reminds with a heart-fluttering pout of his own. “And you should know that in spite of whatever sexual fantasy you’re currently having about us showering together, I’m already too hungry to indulge you for a second round.”

“Well, it’s your fault for being so sexy every day,” Jaehyun grumbles.

Taeyong is smiling but gives an exasperated eye roll before leaning up to give Jaehyun a consoling kiss on the cheek.

“Shower first,” he reminds gently. “Then breakfast. _Now_.”

Jaehyun begrudgingly pulls out of Taeyong. He helps him sit up before he grabs Taeyong’s thighs to wrap it around his waist and Taeyong wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck dropping his head on his shoulder.

Shower sex could wait, Jaehyun thinks. As he carries his husband towards the bathroom, Jaehyun was already making plans about the table in Taeyong’s office. And after that, he’s thinking of how he can convince Taeyong to do it against their windowsill. 

After all, the day has only started.

**Author's Note:**

> tightrope - zayn


End file.
